Daughter of a Death God
by Slifer Eyes of Time
Summary: Kushina recently appointed 5th squad captain and her cousin Yoruichi of squad 2 find a small red haired girl crying in a forest in the elemental nations they witness her being attacked by 2 drunk men and they take her back with them Fem Naruto/OC
1. Chapter 1 A Daughter is Found

**Hey Slifer The Eyes of Time here bringing you another one of my growing in number fan-fics now I have had this current fan-fic rolling around in my head for some time now only problem I had was how I was gonna go about writing it so I hope you will all enjoy this fan-fic.**

_**Sadly I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto or Bleach that right belongs to **_**Shonen Jump, **_**Masashi**_** Kishimoto (Creator of Naruto) & Tite Kubo (Creator of Bleach) I am not making any profit of any kind from this what so ever.**

**Chapter 1- A daughter is found**

"Hello" – People speaking

"_Hell no!_" – People thinking

**(Konoha forest October 10****th**** about 1km from the gates of Konoha)**

It is a peaceful and quite night in the forest surrounding the village of Konohagakure the only source of light being illuminated by the full moon hanging high above the forest, the only sounds that could be heard were the soft sounds of the crickets and the ruffling of the bushes under the cool night breeze.

All in all it looked like any other night around the forest of Konoha except for the fact that without warning a bright blinding white flash shaped in the form of a wide oval appeared in the forest, making this area of the forest look like the sun had just risen, only a few seconds later the bright light died down to reveal two figures.

One was around 5, 7 and the other around 5, 4 the taller of the two had the most amazing long red hair that reached just past her shoulder blades a beautiful yellow ribbon was tied in her hair in a bow, she also had the face that's beauty could rival that of kami-sama's herself along with a near perfect figure as well as a fair sized bust **(a 36 b if you were wondering).**

The slightly shorter figure standing next to this woman was another female only she had short purple coloured hair that only just reached past her shoulders she was also wearing a small bow in her hair it was purple just like her hair so if you're not paying attention you would miss it, now the fact that these two just suddenly appeared out of nowhere is not what was weird about the two it was how they were dressed.

Both women seem to be dressed in dark black Kimono's and Hakama pants along with white Obi belts, tabi socks and simple wooden sandals **(Standard Female soul reaper uniforms)** along with these they both wore long white haori's only both had a different symbol on their backs the red haired women had a symbol that looked like the kanji for five, while the purple haired women had what looked like the kanji for two **(If you don't already know who she is then you don't know Bleach at all).**

They both also had two simple looking katana's strapped to their sides they take a quick look around their surroundings before both of them sighed "Kushina-Chan why do you think the old man sent us here to deal with low level hollows" wined the purple haired women, the red haired women now identified as Kushina just gave her a look of disbelief, "Yoruichi are you telling me you forgot why we are here already".

Yoruichi did not answer but by the expression on her face you could tell she was clueless as to why they were there Kushina seeing this just closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead and sighed louder.

"Let me explain this to you again we were told by the head commander to come to the Elemental nations to check out the recent increase in hollow activity, since there should not be that many hollows here since when people die here they either become a normal soul like in Karakura, or they become a death god".

She stops to take a breath as well as see if her friend is still following her "so for this increase of hollows to just pop up all of a sudden is quite alarming, the last thing we need is more hollows to be joining Aizen and his slowly growing army".

"So he sent both of us to find and locate and destroy as many of these hollows in the area before Aizen can get wind of this increase so now do you understand what it is that we must do" finished Kushina in a even tone, Yoruichi just smiled at her friend "yeah Kushina-Chan I get it so let's go get us some hollows" and with that both females disappeared in a flash step.

**(Near the gates of Konoha) 1 hour later**

In a gust of wind both women from earlier appear "well did you find any" asked Kushina "yeah about 10 low level hollows were around the forest what about you" said Yoruichi with a grin on her face "me I found about 20 already my Yoruichi-Chan your losing your touch", at this comment Yoruichi just pouted which in turn earned a laugh from Kushina.

Kushina then turned her attention to the large walls which she could just see from her position, and her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she was lost in memories.

Yoruichi seeing her friends glazed over look snaps her fingers in front of her which brought Kushina out from her memories Yoruichi then sighs "you really missed this place didn't you" Kushina gave her a small smile "yeah I guess I did and still do, every day I can't help but wonder how my little girl is doing, if she is all right, if she is happy" she then sighs "but I know the rules of the soul society".

"We cannot meddle with the life of humans I really won't to see my daughter I mean I haven't seen her face since she was born only 6 years ago and to top it all of it's her 7th birthday today the 7th one I've missed" throughout her tale Kushina's eyes slowly started to water until she could no longer hold them in Yoruichi seeing her friend's distress put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kushina you know maybe they won't mind if we just see her from a distance I'm sure they would understand since you are her mother and all" before Kushina can answer her though both women hear a very faint noise, if not for the fact that thanks to Yoruichi always turning into a cat her hearing was very sensitive she would have not heard it. "Hey Kushina you hear that" said Yoruichi

She then tries to hear it again "it sounds like music but who would be out at this time of night playing music in a forest filled with wild animals"

Stated Kushina Yoruichi then grins "hey Kushina-Chan you want to go see who it is?" Kushina just looks at Yoruichi and with a soft sigh answers, "ok Yoruichi-Chan if it will stop me from visiting memory lane then I'm all for it".

And just like before both women disappear with a gust of wind about a kilometre from where they were both Kushina and Yoruichi appear and both can hear the same music from before only it was louder, "the music seems to be in this direction" said Yoruichi while pointing straight ahead of them as they both were walking the music slowly started to get louder the music that was being played was filled with so much sadness and sorrow that it was bringing tears to Yoruichi's eyes **(Now that has to be one very sad filled song I don't think I have ever seen Yoruichi cry or even shed one tear in the whole series)** as they get closer to the source of the music they could slightly make out a figure sitting against a tree trunk.

As they got closer they could finally identify the creator of the music once they could see who was making this music both could tell it was a male he was around 4, 6 had blonde sun-kissed hair and 6 identical whisker like marks on his face but what really stuck out about him was his choose of clothes, He was wearing what in both females minds can only be described as a monstrosity, it was a bright neon orange full body jumpsuit.

Both Kushina and Yoruichi just started at him both thinking what type of person wears bright neon orange clothes that's when the boy who was playing the music through a small black flute stopped playing and placed his flute, in his pants pocket before doing a sorrowful sigh and he raised his hand into a strange pattern before saying one word "Kia".

Before both eyes of Kushina and Yoruichi the figure who was a blonde haired boy wavered before disappearing in a puff of smoke when the smoke cleared Kushina's eyes widened and she held her hands to her mouth to silence her gasp of shock, at who was sitting only metres from her no longer was there a blonde haired boy sitting by the tree trunk, now sat a long red haired girl around the age of 7.

The girls clothes now where that of a dark red sleeveless tank top over her tank top was a dark red with black jacket, and she was also wearing dark black shorts Kushina was at a loss for words for sitting in front of her was none other than her daughter Uzumaki Inoue.

Yoruichi manages to get out of her shock at seeing this change in order to whisper into Kushina's ear "Kushina-Chan is that who I think it is" Kushina was snapped out from her shock by the question, "I think it is Yoruichi-Chan but why is she out here in the forest all alone" Yoruichi was about to answer her question when both women heard crying.

Turning their attention towards the crying they both notice that the seven year old girl from before who is now identified as Inoue Uzumaki was still against the trunk of the tree with her legs held tightly against her chest with her head held low in her knee's and by the way that her shoulders where rocking up and down she was really crying her eye's out.

Seeing her young daughter in such pain really struck a chord with Kushina and she was nearly about to fall apart at the seams since all she could do was watch but not interfere Yoruichi was doing no better herself, Since she had no choice but to stay back and watch as her cousin's daughter was crying her eye's out just as Yoruichi was about to talk to Kushina they both heard a noise from the bushes not far from Inoue.

This noise had made Inoue stop her crying long enough to see what made the noise she immediately regretted doing so because her eyes widened with fear with what she saw from the bushes out stepped two middle aged men, both men were obviously drunk because both Kushina and Yoruichi could smell there sake laced breaths from where they were, One of the men noticed Inoue near the trunk of the tree and got a huge smirk on his face.

"Well look what we found here brother why if it isn't the demon whore ,I think we should do all the village a favour and kill her right here so our fellow villagers, can sleep well at night what do you think brother"

He said this while eyeing Inoue with a broken bottle held in his hand, his brother then got a maniac like smirk on his face "you're right brother I'll gage her and you stab her".

Inoue manages to get to her feet but isn't quick enough to escape as one of the two men got behind her and held a rag over her mouth drowning her cries for help, Inoue started to thrash around in his grip trying to break free but is quickly dealt with by the man holding her bashing her head against the tree making Inoue's vision become blurry and unfocused.

Inoue now badly bleeding from her head was lying limp in the man's arms crying in pain as the man's brother slowly and painfully started slashing at her each time earning him a muffled scream of pain from the girl, this only caused the smirks to widen on both men as the man is about to deliver one final strike with his broken bottle to Inoue's heart, the area around them is blanketed by an immensely large amount of KI. **(Killer Intent)**

Almost immediately both men started choking struggling for breath under the immense pressure remarkably Inoue was only struggling to stand up from the pressure, for it would seem that all this KI was being focused solely on the two male attackers, who after a minute under this pressure had passed out.

As soon as they passed out the pressure just suddenly vanished and the last thing that Inoue Uzumaki remembered before welcoming the dark abyss of unconsciousness, was falling into the arms of in her opinion a red haired angel looking down at her concern clear etched onto her face.

**(Moments earlier with Kushina & Yoruichi)**

**(Now expect some swearing similar to Tayuya here)**

Kushina and Yoruichi notice the arrival of the two drunks and Kushina was starting to fear for her daughter's safely both heard what the man had said and Kushina was only barely able to hold herself back from killing them then and there, "_how dare they call my daughter a demon whore" _thought Kushina with rage.

Yoruichi was also thinking along those lines only hers were more violent "_if these pig fuckers even think about harming my first cousin I don't care if I have to spend 100 years in soul society prison, I will kill these fuckers right here right now", _Somehow both of them managed to hold down their rage but, what they saw next pushed their anger over the edge.

"T_hose bastards how dare they, how dare they, HOW DARE THEY HURT MY DAUGHTER/COUSINS DAUGHTER!!!"_

That is what went through both minds of Yoruichi & Kushina the moment they saw the men bash Inoue's head into the tree and start slashing her up, both women had, had enough and both unleashed their anger the only way they could think of without interfering, by releasing all of the KI they could master. Needless to say the effects were satisfying as both women watched both of the men fell to the ground gasping for air until they finally passed out from lack of oxygen.

After that was over Kushina looked towards Yoruichi "Yoruichi-Chan I need you to go and inform the head commander of this cause I don't care what happens I am not leaving my daughter in this village anymore", Yoruichi just smiled at her in agreement to what she said "you know I have to agree with you Kushina-Chan there is no way in hell that I'm leaving my 1st cousin to these wolves that are these villagers" .

"I'll go and tell the old man to gather the captains I'll also get Unohana to set up a room for little Inoue when you two come okay" her response was being bear hugged by her cousin while repeating the words thank you over and over again with tears of joy in her eyes, Yoruichi just laughs at her cousins antics before speaking,

"Okay well I'm off go check on your daughter okay Kushina-Chan" and with that Yoruichi was gone in the same flash of blinding white light like earlier.

After Yoruichi left Kushina wiped the tears from her eyes then immediately she ran towards her daughters bloody and damaged body, she holds back a sob at how badly damaged she is before bending down to look and see if she is still conscious, only to real back in shock and sadness, with what she saw her daughter was slightly conscious but that was not what shocked her it was her eyes.

Her eyes were filled with so much emotion so much pain, sorrow, sadness, fear, worry and hopelessness her beautiful Amazon green eye's the exact same colour as her mother's, were so devoid of life it was like she was borrowing right through her with her stare.

Snapping out of her shock Kushina quickly but gently picks up her daughter bridal style being careful not to do anymore damage to her already damaged and bruised body, then while looking down at her daughter with concern etched clearly on her tear stained face, both of them just like Yoruichi before disappear in a blinding white flash of light, this would be the very last time that Inoue Uzumaki would ever see the Elemental Nations.

**And that's it for Chapter 1 man this chapter took me forever to think up now this gonna be the only chapter in the Naruto-Verse the rest from here on out are in the Bleach-Verse I may just bring some characters from the Naruto-Verse into this but that's it's also if you're wondering about why, Yoruichi is captain for squad 2 and not Soi-Fon well that is quite simple, upon Yoruichi's return from exile Soi-Fon stepped down from captain and gave it to Yoruichi however Soi-Fon is still the leader of the stealth force since Yoruichi did not want that position so that's about it until next time my hopefully growing number of fans. **

**Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Soul Society

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Soul Society**

**Yo Slifer here again bring you the next chapter in "Daughter of a Death God" well this chapter and all the other ones to follow this one will be in the Bleach Universe like I said in the last chapter anyway hope you enjoy later **

_Kushina-Chan _– Thoughts

_Kushina-Chaaaaaaan_- Book titles

**Yoruichi shut up – **Demon/hollow/Zanpakuto spirit

_**Shut it before I force it shut**_– Demon/Hollow/Zanpakuto thoughts

[Hello there] – Animal speech

"Hello" – people speaking

**(Soul Society 4****th**** Division's Hospital Bay 3 hours later)**

Inoue Uzumaki opened her eyes in shock only too immediately shut them due to the brightness mentally cursing words that would make a sailor blush at the sun she slowly starts to open her eyes her vision though is still blurry from earlier, the first thing she notices is that she's in a white room she sighs from this discovery.

_Great just great I'm in the hospital again why is everything so white? Why couldn't they paint these walls a happier colour like orange or red whites all bland and depressing, _Thought Inoue while looking around causing her to pull something, _ouch looks like those guys really did a number on me this time. _Was what she thought as she held her pounding head with her hand as a pitiful means to try and stop the headache that was forming.

After her vision finally cleared up she got a good look around the room it was bland in her opinion _what is with hospitals and them looking so depressing it's the last thing anyone would want to wake up to _as she thought this she notices someone asleep in a chair next to the window, her eyes widen with who she see's she has one thought rushing through her head at the sight of the women.

_It's the same red haired women who I saw before I blacked out what is she doing here. _Inoue wanting to get a better look at the women who saved her life rose up in her bed but immediately regretted doing so for she was hit with a world of pain coming from her injuries she quickly lied back down with a slight whimper of pain, hoping the women did not hear her but it would appear she had because the red haired women that was asleep on the chair started to stir.

As Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze opened her eyes upon hearing what sounded like a soft whimper her eyes scanned the room for the source of the noise they then came to rest on the form of Inoue Uzumaki and within, seconds Kushina was on her feet and hugging Inoue in a tight hug. Once Kushina started hugging her Inoue immediately stiffened not just from her injuries but since this was really rare for her to be hugged by anyone so she didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

Inoue also noticed that the women seemed to be crying while hugging her, this just increased Inoue's confusion which is why it came as no surprise when she asked her, her questions

"W...who are you, why are you hugging me? And why are you crying?" Kushina stopped hugging her in order to answer her questions "well the reason why I'm hugging you is because I was worried about you since your injuries were so bad".

"Now the reason why I am crying as well as who I am is because I care about your safety and seeing you hurt like that really upset me and well you see." Kushina puts her head down before taking a deep breath after that she pulled her head up to face her daughter.

"As for whom I am well I…I… I'm your mother" After those words left Kushina's mouth Inoue's eyes grew wide in shock with shaky hands she reaches out to touch Kushina's hand as if to see if she is solid and not an illusion.

Instead of her hand going through her hand like Inoue thought instead her hand was held by Kushina's hand, when she noticed what her daughter was doing once Inoue felt the feel of flesh and not nothing her eyes started to tear up before tears started falling down her face and through trembling lips spoke. "Thi…s can..'t be real your dead the old man told me so himself"

Kushina seeing the tears cascading down her daughter's face did the only thing a mother would do in this situation she pulled Inoue, into an embrace while Inoue cried into her chest as Kushina rubbed circles on her back and spoke soothing words into Inoue's ear. It seemed to do the trick because Inoue started to calm down before looking up into Kushina's teary eyed Amazon green coloured eye's and speaking.

"Are, are you really my Kaa-san" When Kushina heard her daughter's question she just nodded her head what happened next knocked her off her feet (quite literally) Inoue jumped out from her hospital bed and straight into Kushina's chest, wrapping her arms around her in a hug yelling "KAA-SAN" **(Take note that Kyuubi is healing her at this time so she doesn't feel pain from this action)** this caused her and Inoue both to come crashing down towards the floor.

Kushina in response to the crying child in her chest only returned the hug both holding onto the other like if they let go of each other the other would disappear once Inoue calmed down she asked an obvious yet confusing question that had been bugging her since she woke up.

"Um Kaa-san I know this sounds silly but how are you here I remember the old man telling me himself that you were dead he even took me to your grave to lay flowers a few times so how are you here?" Kushina just sighed when she heard that. "Well Inoue sweetie what the old man told you was the truth I did die and I still am technically dead…"

"But if you're dead then how are you here and talking to me?" Inoue's eyes widened suddenly when a thought passed her mind "If you're dead then did I die in that forest?" Kushina seeing her daughters growing worry and confusion quickly corrected her.

"No Inoue sweetie you did not die in that forest now I really am dead but I'm not an ordinary soul I'm one of the many souls here who has the spiritual pressure to become a shinigami."

Inoue's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets at that piece of info "w…w…what you're a shinigami but I thought there was only one" Kushina just had to laugh at her daughter's priceless expression when she told her she was a death god.

"You know Inoue that is exactly what I thought at first turns out that there's more than one more like tens of thousands of them to be exact in fact they have a school for Shinigami's here"

"What! They have a school for Shinigami's" Inoue asked her mother in complete shock, Kushina having had enough fun with her daughter gets up on her feet and helps Inoue onto hers and helping her towards the bathroom door.

"Now young lady I expect you dressed and ready in a few minutes I need to take you to the captains meeting I had my cousin get set so we can have you stay here with me and your father because I will be damned If I have to let you stay in that _village_ one more moment of your life" said Kushina putting as much venom and malice in her voice as she spoke of Inoue's former Village_._

Inoue hearing this news gives her mother a foxy grin which brought a smile to her mother's face before she walked into the open bathroom her mother handed her a small bag Inoue looked at in confusion "What's this?" Kushina smiled at her confused face "That sweetie contains a pair of clothes for you I hope you like them my cousin offered then for you to wear"

"Really?" "Yes sweetie now I expect you ready in a few minutes okay sweetie" Inoue once again smiled at her mother "Okay Kaa-san I'll be ready in a jiffy" and with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

Kushina seeing her daughter close the door to the shower walks out of the room and comes face to face with her cousin Yoruichi who had an extremely worried look on her face. "Well Kushina-Chan is she all right I heard a crash"

Kushina just gives her cousin a reassuring smile "Yes Yoruichi-Chan she is fine seems Kyuubi was healing her while she was asleep and that crash that you heard was just her tackling me to the ground in a hug when I told her I was her Kaa-san".

Yoruichi and Kushina shared a laugh at that but what happened next made both fall on the floor laughing. "WHAT THE HECK TYPE OF CLOTHES ARE THESE AND WHAT IS WITH ALL THE DAMN PURPLE!" Yelled Inoue from her room.

"I see you (snicker) gave her one (giggle) of my old pair of clothes when I was younger huh Kushina-Chan" said Yoruichi through her laughs. "Hey I thought (laugh) she wouldn't mind (giggle) a pair of your clothes (snicker) obviously she doesn't like the colour purple" replied Kushina with a wide smile and tears of laughter rolling down her face from how hard she had been laughing.

Just then the door in front of the two burst open and out stepped one very pissed and agitated looking Inoue Uzumaki she was wearing a sleeveless skin tight purple coloured shirt with mesh sown along the brim of her chest showing a little too much chest for her liking. And the shirt was a little too small so it didn't reach all the way down leaving her belly button for all to see, **AN:(Like Ino's Shirt)** along with that she had on purple coloured short jeans with a rip design, and to finish it all off her hair was in the style of Orihime's with two purple coloured cat hair pins in her hair.

Inoue just looks at the two laughing figures on the floor in front of her before giving them a smile that would have made Unohana sweat bullets, needless to say both quickly calmed down and got to their feet, both were still sweating bullets cause Inoue was still giving them that smile before speaking in a too sweet like voice.

"Kaa-san, don't think I won't get you back for this, after all I wasn't nicknamed Konoha's Queen of pranks 3 years ago now renamed King of Pranks for nothing you know". Hearing this both Yoruichi and Kushina paled they may both of had their fair share of pranks in the past but no one had been able to get them back, but they were now very worried that Inoue might be that one person who could get them back so they both just nod their heads, before leading Inoue out of the hospital and towards the captains meeting.

All the while trying to make Inoue reconsider her idea well that's what Kushina was doing Yoruichi on the other hand was giving her, her very best puppy dog eyes while pleading and trying to bribe Inoue to not prank her she even promised to help Inoue prank her mother for compensation.

This action caused Kushina to start arguing with Yoruichi and as the two women were arguing Inoue managed to sneak away from them all the while smirking her plan to distract the two so she could take a stroll around the place, had worked perfectly and with that she started to take a look around the place.

After get lost about ten times already in the last twenty minutes of walking Inoue had come upon a small training field, once there she decided to just sit down and rest for a bit while resting on the soft green grass she felt something warm and fuzzy rub against her hand.

Looking down Inoue saw a small orange fox kit with black streaks through its fur nuzzling against her hand smiling at the small little kit Inoue started scratching behind its ears earning her a small pleasant purr of enjoyment from the kit. "Well hello their what's your name little one"

The little kit looked at Inoue before giving her what sounded like to anyone else as yips and yelps. But to Inoue they weren't yips and yelps they were actual words [Hi my name's Momo what's yours?].

Inoue was not at the least bit surprised by the fact that she could understand the fox cause ever since she was little she had been able to understand any type of creature just as they could understand her, when she told the old man this he just told her to keep, it hidden from everyone which she agreed to she didn't want to become more of an outcast in the village then she already was.

"Why Momo is a lovely name for such a cute little fox my name is Inoue" she said while smiling at the fox who was giving Inoue her version of a smile and though it was hard to see a small blush at being called cute.

Momo then starts to sniff the air before looking at Inoue with a confused look on her face [Um Inoue why do you smell like my mother?] Hearing this Inoue just looked back at Momo in confusion.

"Excuse me Momo but what do you mean by me smelling like your mother" asked Inoue who was generally confused by Momo's question. [Well you see it's because you really do smell just like my mother who I have not seen since my death over 7 years ago].

Just as Inoue was about to ask Momo a question she heard what sounded like crying she looked around the area to see no one there but she could still hear the crying that's when the thought hit her, the crying was coming from inside of her mind.

_Hey Mi-Chan why are you crying are you alright. _About a minute later Inoue gets an answer through sobs. "**K-K-Kit please l-l-let me out quickly I-I-I-I think this fox kit is my daughter please let me out so I c-ca-can check".**

Hearing her closest friend in such sadness Inoue immediately went through the hand signs for a Kage-bunshin once she created the clone she poured majority of Kyuubi's charkra into the clone which started to change shape and size, now standing next to Inoue was a women around the age of 25 with crimson red hair and identical whisker shaped marks on her cheeks like Inoue.

She was around 5, 5 and a near perfect figure she was wearing a long flowing red Kimono with black stripes through it, her crimson red hair went to about around her shoulder blades all in all she was gorgeous, As Mei surveyed her surrounding her eyes widened once she saw Momo she quickly sniffed the air before her eyes filled with tears, Momo was extremely confused by what was happening.

[Inoue what's going on who is this women standing next to you and where did she come from?].Smiling Inoue answered her "Well Momo this women standing next to me is named Mei or as many know her as the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune she's also your mother"

Momo hearing this had a shocked look on her face with wide eyes staring at the teary eyed red haired women named Mei who was also looking at Momo. [But how is she here I remember being with daddy before some weird snake eyed man came into the den and attacked us he did something to daddy and he didn't wake up then after that everything else is blank].

"Well Momo that is a long story you see after returning from a successful hunt your mother found both her mate and you dead she told me she had sniffed the air and it smelt of snakes in her rage and sorrow over losing both you and her mate, she followed the scent to my home village unfortunately the ninja in my village did not take to kindly to her sudden appearance and started to defend themselves" Explained Inoue to the small fox kit.

"Your mother who was still in a rage attacked the village her mind set on finding the person responsible for your death and the reason she is here with me is because in a last desperate attempt to save my village my father the Hokage at the time sealed her into a newborn baby, that baby was me sadly It cost him his life to seal her into me and she has been sealed in me for the last seven years now".

[Does that mean my mummy is stuck inside you forever?] Asked Momo who was looking at her mother with happiness and sadness at the thought of not being able to be with her cause of the seal. "No she is not bound to me forever just til I die"

Said Inoue while shaking her head she then got a thoughtful look on her face "However I have been doing some research on my father's seal and I think I might have found a loophole" Hearing this Mei looked at Inoue with a shocked face

"**What do you mean you might have found a loophole?" **asked Mei in confusion mixed with joy at the thought of being set free. "I found out that with the seal dad sealed you with I have two choices" replied a happily smiling Inoue.

"One I can hold you back with my will power causing you to suffer or two I can let you free without fear of dyeing because I'm not being forced I'm allowing it to occur" After saying her choices Inoue smirks at Mie who is just dumbstruck. "**Kit when did you figure this out?" **

"To tell you the truth Mi-Chan I only figured this out a few days ago in fact I had planned to release you in the forest earlier but those _men_ showed up" said Inoue with a joyful attitude that turned sour near the end as she remembered earlier.

"And after finding your daughter here that is exactly what I plan on doing because no daughter regardless of what they are should have to fend for themselves, I don't want anyone else to every have to grow up alone like I did"

Mei looked at Inoue with mixed emotions she was proud of her for having such a loving and caring spirit even with the life she had lived, but she was also feeling extremely happy for she was going to be set free to go be with her Kit, But she was also sad because over the past 7 years she and Inoue had become quite close she saw her as one of her own kits and she felt rage towards the villagers of Konoha for their treatment of her daughter in everything but blood.

And it saddened her that she would have to leave Inoue but she would be damned if she didn't leave Inoue with something. **"Kit before you do, do anything I want to leave you with something that way you can always call me if you ever need help." **

Inoue looked at Mei in curiosity "what is it you want to give me Mi-Chan?" Before she could blink a small black flame appeared in Mei's hands before dyeing down to reveal,One of the most beautiful Katana's Inoue had ever seen in her life the Katana was around 3 to 4 feet long and one and a half inches thick the hilt had what looked like a black Kitsune with its tails wrapping around the hilt towards the blade a magnificent, crimson red ribbon which blew in the breeze was attached to the end of the hilt the blade itself had a slight tinge of red along the edges to it**.(Like Ichigo's Bankai but with red ribbon and a red tinge to it along with a kitsune on the hilt)**

Inoue was shocked by the beauty of the Katana "Mei-Chan it's beautiful I love it" Inoue then pulled a smiling Kyuubi into a hug smiling Kyuubi replies **"That Katana is not the only thing that I will be leaving you with Kit" **"Really what else are you giving me Mei-Chan?" asked Inoue who's curiosity was at an all time high.

"**Along with that Katana I will be leaving you around four tails worth of my power now don't interrupt I want to give you this power so don't worry besides I'll regain those tails over time" **Inoue was absolutely shocked by this

"Mei-Chan I'm really honoured that you would willingly give up some of your power to me thank you…." **"But I'm not done just yet Kit" **Interrupted Mei

"**I have three more gifts for you during my time in the seal I stumbled upon something that surprised me and I'm not very easily surprised".**

"What was it that you found Mei-Chan?" asked Inoue who's curiosity was about ready to burst

"**What I found kit was that you have a very powerful bloodline locked up inside you obviously from my being in the seal blocking it from activating"** seeing the look of extreme curiosity Mei continued

"**This bloodline that I found was a very old and powerful bloodline once it's activated by my leaving the seal you will be given almost complete control over the elements of Ice and water".**

"Really Mei-Chan that sounds so cool what can I actually do with this bloodline?" **"Well apparently it has two stages the first giving you control over water and ice to an extent you can't really do much with the first stage but once, you get the second stage you're control over those elements goes through the roof" **Mei stopped to take a breath before she continued, **"once you reach the second stage you'll be able to control the very oceans of the earth and be able to create either a blizzard or a storm with the mere flick of a wrist".**

"**Along with that you can use you're control over water to heal almost any injury you encounter and as I said before with the second stage anything that even has the slightest amount of water is yours to command for an example you would be able to control the movements and actions of your enemies through the water in their bodies even the water in the very air is at your command with this stage of the bloodline" **"Wow Mei-Chan that is incredible thank you so much I don't think I could ever repay you for this thank you so much" said Inoue as she hugged Mei for all she was worth.

Once Inoue had finished hugging her Mei continued **"Inoue I'm going to give you two more things before you begin this unsealing okay what I am going to give you is a scroll that contains my own personal taijitsu stance I call it 'Fox Strike'" **"Fox Strike?" asked Inoue before smirking at Mei.

"Couldn't think of something more original then Fox Strike could ya Mei-Chan" said Inoue while giggling at Mei **"S-Shut up kit I was only five when I named it that so of course I couldn't think of something more original I was only **_**Five **_**years old at the time" **said Mei who's face could have rivalled her hair.

"I'm only teasing ya Mei-Chan" said a smiling Inoue Mei seeing the smile couldn't resist the urge to tease her as well **"I'd be careful if I was you kit it wouldn't do you any good to tease a being that has been inside you mind from the get go I have lots of blackmailing material on you" **Inoue hearing her started to go pale slightly and a bead of sweat going down her neck.

"**I could just let it slip that one time you tried to Kiwami with a chair and ended up in its place in your birthday suit" **said a now smiling Kyuubi at the look of horror on Inoue's lovely face

"You know I was only teasing right Mei-Chan…there's no need for you to say such lies" said a now very pale faced Inoue seeing her look of horror on her face Mei couldn't hold back any more and she along with Momo started giggling this giggling soon turned into laugher that soon turned into then rolling around on the ground laughing their heads off with tears of mirth rolling down their cheeks.

"S-s-stop laughing it's not that funny" stutter a very red in the face Inoue when she saw Mie and Momo rolling on the ground laughing hearing her stutter just made them laugh even more since it was a very rare moment to ever hear one Inoue Uzumaki stutter almost as rare to hear her mother stutter, about five minutes later they finally stopped laughing and got back on their feet.

**"Okay now time for my last gift to you what I'm going to give you is my clans own personal summoning contract and no it's not a fox contract but a Kitsune contract meaning that with you being the first human to ever own this contract you will be able to summon Kitsune's range from 1 to 9 tails me being the boss summon"**seeing the look of surprise and barely concealed joy on the face of Inoue Mei just smiled before continuing **  
**

"now don't judge the Kitsune's by their tails alone I may be a nine tails but I only got the title as the boss summon because I had the most skill not power my brother is stronger than me but even with all his power he's just a hot head who I think even you could beat in a fair fight"

"**Anyway certain Kitsune's will have a mastery over a certain element for an example I have mastery of fire and wind where as my younger sister has mastery over water and ice so anyway once I'm out I'll get you to sign the contract and then we can give you the test which I know you'll pass with ease".**Giving Inoue a few minutes to prepare for the unsealing Mei sat patiently while playing with her young daughter who was smiling and yipping happily as she ran rings around Mei.

"**Okay now that that's out of the way let's get down to business"** said Mei looking at Inoue, Inoue seeing her looking at her told her to dispel herself so she could start the unsealing once Mei had dispelled her clone Inoue got to work immediately on the seal.

"Okay Mei-Chan this may hurt slightly but it will only last for a moment" said Inoue with concern clear in her voice she really didn't want to hurt Mei so she made certain that nothing was going to disturb them while she did the unsealing simply because if she screwed up during this she could kill both herself and Mei.

"Okay here we go now Mei-Chan I need you to release the exact amount of Chakra as me at the same time this over dosage of our different Chakra's at the same time will cause the seal to overload and break and as long as I'm allowing your charkra flow to the seal it will just break unlike if I denied your charkra it would break the seal but it would also cause us great harm possibly killing us"

"But" said Inoue sensing the rising panic through the seal from Mei "But since I'm allowing it this will not happen it will simply break and release you from the seal so on the count of three one…two…THREE!"

**And that's it for this chapter I'm so sorry this took so long to finish but I was busy with the other fic and I almost completely forgot about this one well now that little bits out of the way I need your opinion on a name for her bloodline so I'm gonna leave it to you to give me some ideas in your reviews.**

so until then Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Daughter of a death god**

Previously on Daughter of a death god

_"But" said Inoue sensing the rising panic through the seal from Mei "But since I'm allowing it this will not happen it will simply break and release you from the seal so on the count of three one…two…THREE!"  
_  
And with that shout both Inoue and Mei started flowing their chakra's into the seal giving Inoue a mix of pure dark blue and blood crimson red glow around her both seeming to fight for dominance until they both combined to make a dark purple colour.

Once they had combined the purple glow seemed to leave Inoue's body and shot towards the ground near Momo before stopping and starting to form a shape within a few minutes Mie was once again in the land of the living... Ahem I mean dead cause of where they were only this time she had both her tails and ears showing that she was fully out of the seal as it usually wouldn't allow her to have her tails or ears as they were her source of power even though without them she could probably take on at least a Jonin.

Upon realizing this fact that she was now completely out of the seal and that herself and her kit in everything but blood where okay and alive she immediately hugged Inoue in a tight embrace Inoue who was at this time was only just nearly conscious due to the amount of power this had required despite this she still managed a foxy grin at Mei before the darkness claimed her vision.

**Well there's your preview sorry it's so short but this chap will be on as soon as I can get it on I promise but until my exams are done and dusted that's about 4-5 weeks it won't be happening soon since I really need to use these 4 weeks to study for these blasted exams until then Ja Ne**


End file.
